Shishito Madoka
Shishito Madoka is a Complete Forgery, formerly in the First Unit. He is the most powerful of the Complete Forgeries. Background At birth, his father named him, hoping that Madoka would become a brave, strong and gentle person. Shishito's father died in the Great Tokyo Earthquake. On top of that, he was severely bullied as a child. It was at that time that he decided that he should be unhappy to make others happy. It is unknown why he was sent to Deadman Wonderland. Later, he was chosen by Tsunenaga Tamaki to become a Complete Forgery in his plan to kill the Wretched Egg. Appearance Shishito has long, blonde hair that fell to the sides of his face. There are also two strands of hair standing upwards like horns. He wore a long, black coat with a fur-lined collar. Around his waist, he had some sort of a fur skirt, connected by a bell. He also wore a pair of pants with fur at the sides. Personality Madoka thought that happiness grows from another's unhappiness. He tried to make the people around him as happy as possible, by being unhappy himself. But he realized that he was happy being unhappy. This led him to the conclusion that when others are unhappy, they will feel happy as well. Plot Revolt Arc Madoka first appears at the feast Tsunenaga Tamaki and Ganta Igarashi were having after Tamaki kidnapped the latter. He first seems to help Ganta and looks very shy, but later, it is discovered he intended to personally torture and kill Ganta. Because Madoka had been severely bullied as a child and lost his father to the earthquake, he grew into a psychopath who enjoyed being "unhappy", so he made others "unhappy" as well. He tortures Ganta by making him feel the sensation of being rammed into the wall. Then he crucifies Ganta. When Madoka discovers Shiro's life means more to Ganta than his own, he decides to torture Shiro. Fortunately, Ganta and Shiro are able to defeat him in a combined attack. Abilities Branch of Sin: Shishito is a forgery, so he has the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. After he unwraps his bandages, he reveals that his nails have all been cut, and blood spills out to activate his Branch of Sin. Jūshin Shinjū Hōyō no Tsume.png|Jūshin Shinjū: Hōyō no Tsume Jūshin Shinjū Sakanade no Kiba.png|Madoka with his Jūshin Shinjū: Sakanade no Kiba Sakanade no Kiba "getting hit by a truck".png|Sakanade no Kiba's effect: getting hit by a truck Sakanade no Kiba "christ".png|Sakanade no Kiba's effect: Christ Sakanade no Kiba "iron maiden".png|Sakanade no Kiba's effect: Iron Maiden Jūshin Shinjū Shūen no Ago.png|Jūshin Shinjū: Shūen no Ago Branch of Sin: Jūshin Shinjū (獣心心中, Beast Heart Double Suicide): Jūshin Shinjū forms 12-inch claws over each of his fingers using his blood and his poison. It has the power to control the victim's five senses. : Hōyō no Tsume (抱擁の爪, Claws Embrace): Shishito paralyzes a person's limbs with his poison as they come into contact with his claws. : Sakanade no Kiba (逆撫の牙, Counter Stroke Fang): He manages to slash at a person's body parts and make them feel what he desires through power of suggestion. He can issue orders such as "being hit with by a truck" or "iron maiden", making the victim suffer pain similar to the mentioned effects. : Shūen no Ago (終焉の顎, Jaws of Demise): Shishito gathers blood around his arm to form the shape of a lion's head, however, he was defeated by Ganta and Shiro before he could unleash its full potential. References Navigation de:Shishito Madoka Category:Characters Category:Forgeries Category:Dead characters Category:Male Category:Manga Only Characters